K
by o Hikari o
Summary: An adventure beginning a few years after the TG:re manga ends. (indirect spoilers)
1. All That Remains, Is a Ghost

_They called him darkness. They called him a shadow without breath or depth._

 _Silently moving, menacingly equipped, sinister as it devoured everything in its path. Some called him devil but most knew him by one name..._

 _The abyss had claimed him, and so it was said, to fill the void all things were brought unto himself._

 _It was those nights when **he** was about. The days when the moon appeared blood red, and screams erupted from barren alleys through out the night. And the sound of flesh ground by unholy teeth, sent chills down even the hardest of spines. Following such nights b_ _lood would stain the alleys for days, and even in broad daylight there was never a time the predators didn't fear.  
_

 _Once, the thirteenth ward had been branded a most dangerous place. Branded by human and ghoul alike. A place inhospitable to those without strength._

 _Now that was only the case for ghouls...humans lived safely and in abundance. It was ghouls who now had to hide as fugitives, who died by the dozens at the hand of one man.  
_

 _You will know him by the eyes that are not quite human. You will know him by the hair that mirrors a raven's wing. And the tar black coat that shields his form and a single red iris, glowing in the dark._

 _He is the Nightmare blessed by the Reaper. The plague that sweeps in until naught but decay is left. The past knew him as 'Centipede'; the kind that coil, the kind that poison,the kind that stab their victims to death. Now, he is known as the 'King' of the Underworld._

 _Now they call him... **Abyss.**_

* * *

 **All That Remains, Is a Ghost**

* * *

 _"They're already dead, Kaneki sir."_

"..."

"Kaneki-san..?"

"..."

"Kaneki-san!"

It startled him, the plaintive sound; Beckoning, alarmed, and fearful in its repetition. Cutting through the haze of awareness that sought only to consume its prize, his meal was interrupted, even though he had certainly earned it. But that was to be expected, when you were shadowed by little birds; greenhorns who fretted over everything and didn't understand, _couldn't_ understand, what it meant to live as a ghoul. This team of his, powerful as they were, he found annoying to the nth degree. A failed psych evaluation was at fault, his punishment to now mentor a group of exceptional CCG graduates. The psychotherapist said it would help him get in _touch_ with his inner _nurturer_. In hindsight the outcome might have been better, if he hadn't laughed in the man's face at the suggestion.

He was suffering from _emotional apathy_ he said and thus the brats were put in his care. He had taken it all in stride when they finally arrived, but made it painfully clear he would not be saving any of them; they were baggage anyhow.

Relenting to the calls by his underlings, the special class investigator sighed, turning from the pile of dismembered limbs and entrails, set like a grand feast before him, scarlet streams seeping from the organs, almost black against the dark asphalt of the alley. A crimson iris fell upon the three standing at a distance, clad in black like himself, lit like angels, by the street lights above. "What." he snapped, facing them fully now, not having stained his pale mouth with even a single drop of blood.

"W-we think... y-you've had enough."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The King's expression was mischievous, deviously handsome as he smiled an empty smile. The gruesome scene that unfolded minutes before them was something they likely would never see again. An arena of dilapidated brick and mortar buildings, flanked them on both sides; Many windows to such dwellings were boarded shut with nails and planks. Darkness fell over without a star to be seen and the air carried a stench that could only be sewage and flesh. Yes, he _meant_ to break them. To drown their pristine pallets in disgust and fear. Until they ran back to the Commission with their tails between their legs, and he was a lone wolf, once more.

As it stood however, they were tougher than he thought, and he could only turn the gruesome factor up so much. If he was rumored to be out of control, then Arima would come after him, and though, at this age, he was more than capable of holding his own, he preferred having the man as an ally. Having the stoic father who would knock you senseless if you misbehaved, but would also destroy anyone who meant to kill you...was convenient.

"You've had enough to eat, Kaneki-san. If you continue we'll have to make _'the call'_. "-The next voice he heard was the one he hated the most. It was painfully soft; and reminded him of a certain person he had long since broken contact with. "According to the dietary index for human ghoul hybrids, your flesh intake should not exceed 11 RnCs in a 24 hour period."

...

 _"Damn goody two shoe brats. I'll eat you all one day."_ The investigator growled softly, rolling his eyes as the three hooded investigators, made quiet fist bumps and exchanged looks of relief. Ordinarily he would have pressed the issue, maybe even try to intimidate them. But then, Shoryu would cry and Shion would challenge him to a fight, and then Shuu would give him that _'Are you a child?'_ look he hated so much. Gore and entrails left where they were, he walked past them in the narrow space, stopping under the light and onto concrete sidewalk, looking up and down the empty stretch of abandoned road. With the coast clear, he reached into his pocket, retrieving a worn out cell phone. _"Investigator Kaneki reporting to HQ. The last of M7's accomplices have been taken care of. Requesting Sanitation Units and Forensics at once."_

The team would arrive in an hour or less; but he wouldn't be waiting around. His job was done for the moment. _There was nothing else left._

The three individuals stood at a distance, watching as something very bothersome took place in their leader. It always happened after an assignment was complete. The eyes once burning with determination and a steel like precision would gloss over, the limbs once tense and alive with energy, would slump and become lethargic. Kaneki the _man_ would become Kaneki the _ghost_. A being with unparalleled power, having nothing to live for, nothing to fight for...waiting, to **die.** Shoryu, Shion, and Shuu, watched the transformation with broken hearts. So far their attempts to bring him into the light of society, had failed. Invitations to dinner were declined, attempts to confront him resulted in fights, and it wasn't as if they could outsmart the man.

 _"Don't die before tomorrow."_ Kaneki ordered suddenly, fixing them all with a level stare that roused them from their silent vigil. _"You have training in the morning, and anyone late runs laps for three hours straight."_

"Yes, sir!" The three bowed low, lingering in position for several moments. The man, though a shell, was worthy of their respect and admiration. He got on their nerves and sometimes scared the hell out of them...but he was their captain and, in his own way, showed he cared. Each hoped sincerely that one day the ghoul would become whole. But was there any way? Was there anyone who could do it?

-All was silent once the young doves departed, leaving the man to do what he always did. Stand there, in the darkness, alone, waiting for what, only he knew. After twenty minutes of this stone still repose, he exhaled softly _,_ chiseled muscles tensing as he pushed off on the ground and took to the roof tops.-The wind was pleasant, despite the many scents it brought with it, giving him more information than he really cared for. You always knew when you arrived closer towards civilization, because the people smelled better, and barely held the scent of fear.

An unknown shadow gliding pass the masses unaware, he made easy work of the varying heights and terrains. This was quickly becoming a hobby of his; this late night sojourn.

The epitome of wealthy living, a high rise of lavish proportions came into view, its windows numbering in the dozens, casting light from within. Coated in reflective paneling, it mirrored the city's lights and signage, the entrance embellished with velvet carpeting, a long awning leading to glass doors. This dwelling was the place he called home, preferring to dwell in places most couldn't afford. This was for but a simple reason; Rich people minded their own business, and rarely, unless prompted, tried to play 'friendly neighbors'. Security did their job and left it at that...no one tried to get close and that was just how he liked it. Entering the building, his steps were silent against the marble floor, his destination, the elevator, and finally to the spacious apartment that was his own. He would never admit he actually liked the upscale home.

Little was the sense of presence as he opened the door, no discerning photos or signs of personal style to be seen. If there was anything like himself in the place, it would be the mini barista station he'd custom installed; For those Anteiku like brews he longed for at times. And several shelves of books, growing in quantity every month. Locking the door was a ritual he hadn't adopted like most, For there was nothing for him to be afraid of...he could kill whatever came wandering in, even in his sleep. The dark trench, boots and shirt, were abandoned in the hallway, then his socks, then pants until he was all but fully exposed. He preferred the scent of other ghouls not lingering in his sanctuary. Attuned to the cadence of silence, he washed his hands thoroughly in the kitchen sink, drying it on a clothe towel someone had given him as a house warming gift. And then it was time to play 'barista', a thing he did well in his near 'birthday suit' attire.

In no time at all, roasted beans would be filling his cup. The silken mixture, scalding to some, the perfect temperature for his calloused throat. When nursing his evening coffee, he often bathed in the deafening quiet...but sometimes, on certain days, like today, He'd think about other things...things he desired but didn't believe in enough to grasp. Things like 'peace', things like 'sleep', things like 'happiness'. At this point, he wasn't quite sure what they looked like in him; There were so many doors he'd locked in his heart...and somewhere along the line he had lost the key.

As the last drop of his liquid relaxant faded, he exhaled slowly, and with it, the tension in his muscles released. Bath time was next on the agenda, and something he put more thought into than any other mundane thing. He liked only certain shampoos; one with lemongrass for the moment. He also liked a lot of bubbles, to wash away the sweat and grime and scents of others. His favorite was a woody herbal wash. He spent at least an hour and a half on bathing each day.

Wet prints would be tracked through the hallway, as he headed for the master bedroom, a cloud of earthy, alluring scents, wafting in the air from the shower's steam. Plain was the room he called his own; the only noticeable features being books, a weathered journal, and some out of place head phones. The head phones were rather silly, an obnoxious orange and yellow he couldn't help but grimace at sometimes...not to mention they were cracked in places, the wires torn, an utterly useless piece of junk. And yet, the special class king could not part with them, was bound to have them stand vigilant on his night stand as he slept. A scent lingered on the tattered item, a presence of ownership and the owner he had once loved as his best friend, as his brother...and now...as something he couldn't quite identify...almost tangible, soothing, as he closed his eyes.

The strange ritual always began after a thorough cleansing, his eyes listless as slender fingers held the object like a prize. Placing them over his ears he sighed, closing them to the room clothed in shadow...

 _"Kaneki..." -_ He could hear his voice now; Light and airy, free and uninhibited. _"I found a new arcade...wanna go?"  
_

It haunted him. In the throes of his quiet madness beckoned him, a silent seduction brought on by putting the foreign device over his ears. Banishing him from the autonomous reality and into his memories Kaneki swam, hearing the man whose voice had become a balm for his empty self. _"Hide..."_ Leaving his lips like a prayer _"Hide..."_ The only comfort to lull him to sleep _"Hide..."_

There was solace in the name...but there was also pain. For he had killed him...hadn't he? Had torn him limb from limb to gain the nourishment to survive, had woken only with the sweetness of bloody bliss, staining the roof of his mouth; The only proof of the devilish act made unawares. For if Hide were alive, surely he'd be with him?

If there was anyone that might turn the Abyss towards himself once more, might rouse the man now only known as the underworld's king, it would have been that soul, that one alone. And so he found himself in a sleep both feverish and comforting...longing for someone he could never again touch, willingly taking the torment to atone for all he had done.


	2. When Nightmares Come, Good Things Follow

When his ritual of the night had assuaged him, there was no reason for the one eyed ghoul to wake, no reason to rise until the sun was up and the neighbors began walking their dog. But tonight was particularly difficult, the memories too vivid to seem a blur, the emotions too intense to fade into silence. It had become worse, the creeping aberrations, gnawing at him from the depths of death with corruption. Sometimes they were bitter sweet...other times they were condemning and cruel. And though he rarely paid them any mind, there seemed to be an urgency within, some ambiguous foreboding of which he could not account for this night.

Lying in the dark he stared blankly at the abyss, heightening other faculties, inspecting the area surrounding him, piercing through concrete and rock to hear the city beyond.-It was as plain as day. _A distant yell, the scuffling of limbs, the labored pants of a being in despair._ But these sounds were of benefit to the ears attuned to carnage; a symphony of impending death to drown out the orchestra in his head, something to muffle the noise into obscurity, until naught but unconsciousness remained.

 _But unfortunately, no peace would find him this night.  
_

Tumultuously vicious, agony seized the relaxed muscles, a sudden migraine whipping his skull into a frenzy. In anguish, he curled up, taking refuge under the sheets, biting hard enough to chafe at the enamel of his teeth. It had seemed that the cruel lullaby was now a melody from hell, every scream the unseen human made, sending anguish through his body, grating at his mind like salt in a burning wound. The dark haired ghoul yelled in agitation, slamming his head against the headboard as he rose, stumbling towards the closet that held but a few outfits of regular clothes. He had to go out, to find the source that had ruined his night. Find the source of his pain... and silence it, _forever._

* * *

 **When Nightmares Come, Good Things Follow**

* * *

Kaneki murmured a slurred response, half crazed as the security guard inquired, worried for the pale resident now dragging himself outside. Night air, though fresh, brought no comfort to the investigator, his sluggish steps accompanied by agitated swears and threats of death. This the guard kindly ignored, his thoughts that maybe too much sake, had sent the man out for fresh air.

Unfailing in its glimmer the evening moon shown brightly, lighting the dim streets that seemed all but abandoned. Frantic steps, desperate as they pounded the pavement, wound their way through corridors of brick flanked alleys, a cadence of weakening breaths pushing out from fatigued lungs. Sweat drenched the wheat blonde locks, matting the brunette roots , seeping into the hazelnut eyes of the midnight sprinter. This would be the man known as unlucky human A, who had been stalked and on the run from a ghoul...for the last thirty minutes. Fate was not being kind this night, and hadn't been for some time, if he was honest. After all, he'd awoken homeless just two weeks past, and could no longer remember who he was. Left bereft in an abandoned morgue, he'd eventually caught the sights of an old man. He offered him work and three meals a day...but shelter was something he'd have to get on his own. Who he was and what he did, even his name had escaped all recollection.

It was hard to find clues when you were just trying to survive.

"You son of a bitch!"

 _Pain._ Searing and hot it collided with his back, sending him to the stained walls and into the nearby dumpster. Feral, the glow of a ghoul's eyes pierced through shadow, three shades of pissed as it advanced on its prey. _"I'll teach you to make a fool of me.."_ the ghoul hissed, releasing several membranes from behind.

...

The yell was violent, coming from a place of true agony as a single tendril pierced his side, raising him out of the filthy cocoon and into the open air, crimson streams staining the pavement, organs writhing against uncompromising pain. The man's head swam, his vision growing dark, the groans of agony accompanying cruel laughter, now hoarse and growing faint. There was nothing he could do, save for hope the end was quick. Possessing some of his mental faculties he reflected on his state; His would be a most pathetic death. No one to grieve for him, no one to search; And if this ghoul did its job right, there might not even be a piece left to show that hehad lived. _Truly pathetic,_ he thought.

Weightlessness and his own screams ceased, his form battered as he lie on jagged asphalt, vision now red as the beast leaned in to feast on his face.

"Oi..."

The ghoul stopped short at the low and guttural sound, closing the mouth poised to tear into the human's face, turning ever slightly to glean the man who now inched towards them, leaning heavily against the wall. In dark denim and an olive green shirt, he seemed to be just an average citizen, some wayward drunk stumbling about the city in search of home. This, he didn't mind however; Now he'd have dinner _and_ dessert.

...

No amount of words could describe the anger and confusion; the pain and aggravation, Kaneki now felt. His thoughts were a menagerie of voices, all tortuous in that they were one man's...a man he had once called friend, brother...and now... **dead**. _Be quiet, Hide...be quiet.._. he whispered soothingly in his mind, unwilling to grow wroth with the one person who knew him best, knew his everything, and still called him friend.-The crimson pool slowly drying on the ground was heavenly, seeping into his nostrils, mouth watering in pleasure. He could tell that the human's blood was sweet...a sweetness that he hadn't known in awhile. Stumbling forward he tried to form the words, eventually giving voice to his previous grievance.

 _"You shit heads...woke me up...So I'll kindly kill you both."-_ No sooner the threat had been made, the ghoul was on the move, pushing off on lowered knee to careen the other's head clean off. No exchange of dialogue or heated rebuttals would follow, just the ever spouting fountain of dark blood, the fleshy _thud_ of a headless body to the ground.

 _QUIET._

A deep exhale came from the ghoul still standing, the voices, the pain, all ceasing to plague him. It was strange how his body had reacted to the attack, but he was getting stronger by the day so maybe that would happen sometimes. For a brief moment, the satin red eye fell blankly on the corpse, an eventual grimace reflecting the being's unworthiness to even be eaten by him. The truth was, an even greater prize was now his, lying in the shadow of the alley, trying very hard to feign sleep. Sensing the consciousness, the man straightened, steeling himself against the urge to drink, beckoned by the blood freshly dripping from human wounds.

"You know, playing possum doesn't work on ghouls.." he gently informed, crouching before the prone body that now twitched in discomfort and grew pale. When only silence remained, the ghoul narrowed his eyes, poking lightly at the man's stomach. "In situations like this...when a ghoul is talking to you, when this ghoul might save your life...you answer. You answer _quickly."_

A watery laugh came from the injured man, derision and anger, plain in his tone.

"N...n..not much to talk about...when I'm dying, you shit head..."

 _..._

 _FEAR.  
_

It was only a few words. A phrase issued by an injured nuisance no stronger than a fly. And yet, the _voice_ of that human, had struck him cold, robbed him of thought, and sent his heart racing. Very quickly the images formed in his mind, the dots connecting with painful precision. The reason why the screams of the human drove him mad, the reason why, even now he could barely resist the sweet smell. It was because he had had it before...long ago. A day where he was on the verge of death and torn in his mind and soul.

 _-A beaming smile- I already knew!_

Hands that could crush skulls with little effort, reached shakily for the wheat blonde head, raising it into the light with all the care of a mother. "...but you're dead..." he whispered softly _"..you're not supposed to be here.."_

 _-A heart that could accept anything- Let's go home..._

"I killed you.."

 _Rabbits can die from loneliness you know.._

"Hide."

* * *

Dying he found himself cradled, gentle beads of warmth lightly falling on his cheeks. They were too salty to be rain drops and so he knew they were tears. Not his own but of the ghoul who hovered over him. Vision growing dimmer by the second, he could still make out a single jeweled iris; A luminous ruby that shown with affection; a thing which he'd never seen before in a ghoul. Not that he had seen many ghouls in his day...but maybe he had and just forgot...along with everything else in his life. Stranger still was the name spoken with a feather softness. A name the ghoul spoke with familiarity and a sure gaze. Cold infusing every bone, he shivered, summoning his remaining strength, reaching up to touch the dampened face.

"Is...is that _my_ name?" he croaked dryly, voice a whisper. "...do you, know me?"

Kaneki's eyes widened, now knowing the source of foreboding, coming to terms with a fact that would change his life forever.

"Am I...Hide?"


	3. The Beginning of a Healthy Obsession

"Good evening... _Abyss_.."

 _An icy glare. "What do **you** want. I'm busy."_

"Come now, we didn't mean to interrupt your evening stroll. We just want to talk."

 _"You filth never come to play nice...and I'm not in the mood to shatter your skulls."_

Silence.

"..but you see. You've found something that doesn't belong to you. _Kaneki-sama._ "

 _"..."  
_

"A human whose existence has been wiped from every database. The one you carry is now the property of **V**."

"We've simply come to claim him. He's of use to an impending _project._ " _  
_

 _Laughter._ "You really don't get that I live to eat scum like you. Now tell me, for what purpose should I give up _my_ snack _?_ I found him, so he's mine _._ " _  
_

"That, is _classified_. The projects which the _shadow_ undertakes, should not be shared with the common man."

"Is that so...?" _-Vessels, with a luminous air, crimson, ruby, scarlet, every shade of red... come forth. They are tendrils of lethal design, an organic weapon to utterly destroy. Their master is silent, a smile both wicked and callous, preemptive to the slaughter that will begin. Eyes succumb to an eternal darkness, a lone red jewel piercing as it glows.  
_

"If you have nothing to share...then **die**."

* * *

 **The Beginning of a Healthy Obsession**

* * *

He awoke to the sound of _crunching._ A strange sound unlike when someone eats chips or bites a frozen pop. This crunch, was unnerving, and moved him from unconsciousness; a place he had preferred to stay. The sky was subtly shifting; the octaves of black that had painted it, gradually fading to a dark blue. Dawn would be coming soon and yet he was still about...outside, chilled, and sore. Shifting his weight made evident his place; positioned against the concrete of a building's side, his butt raw from the stone floor. The soft brown eyes stared blankly at a fire hydrant, the smell of iron causing him to grimace and gag.

 _Blood._

With a jolt, Hide sat up, pain throbbing in his injured side, pulling at the makeshift bandages now firmly about his torso. Though hastily made they had stopped the bleeding and so he managed to move without a head spin. Despite every urge to crawl the other way, the events of hours past were playing vividly within. Where was the guy who had saved him? The one who'd called him that strange name? For someone else going home was the smartest option but seeing as he had none, and was frequently in danger, staying in the company of someone strong...someone strong who didn't want you dead; seemed wisest. Never mind the fact that he wasn't, 'couldn't' be, this 'Hide'. Stuff like that only happened in movies, right?

There were tons of blonds his age; he'd been mistaken for other people before and this was no different. He had to remember that. This was just a move of survival...nothing more.

When child like movements brought him between two buildings, his eyes widened, curiously attentive, to the carnage that unfolded in the alley. The man was engrossed in eating...white molars tore easily into skin, and bones. The swallowing was deep and exaggerated, the leather gloved hands soaked in red. This, was the man...the 'ghoul'...that had saved him. Worry pooled in his gut, until he saw the remnants of torn kagune. _So they were ghouls.._ he thought, feeling relief. After all, it meant 'he' wasn't on the menu. For a while he just sat there, listening to the other eat...looking down the road still barren of cars or feet.

This side of town was called the 'slums'...and with good reason. Once a violent war had broke out here. A war that lost too many to count and soaked the streets in blood. It had only happened in the space of a week, but the 7 days had destroyed it beyond repair. Once it had been called the 20th ward. A relatively peaceful place with good coffee. Now, all businesses had closed and any open were of the worst kind. It was here he could sleep under some stairs and not be bothered by police or concerned passersby;It was the only reason he'd come to the hell hole. His memories of everything 'but' himself, were clear. Discarded along with the kagune, were two leather wallets, he reached for them slowly, careful to wipe off the blood. Inside were the ID cards of the two now being eaten and plenty of cash which he pocketed. The names didn't ring a bell and neither did the strange seal on the front. Still, he'd keep them...they might be worth something in the future.

When a little more than an hour had gone by, and his limbs grew numb he grumbled, turning to the investigator still stuffing himself. Frowning, the man fought to find his footing, grunting and groaning until he leaned against the wall, but on two legs.

"Hey.." he snapped at the back facing him, pissed that he was within ear shot, but unheard. "Hey!"

"..."

Still blissfully ignored, he inched ever closer, the grinding sounds loud, the scent of iron and rancid flesh, pungent. "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STUFF YOUR FACE?!" he yelled, kicking a nearby can in frustration. "Should I just go home?! Its almost morning!"

* * *

 _Hide._

Coherency flooded the ghoul with the approaching scent, Kaneki stopping suddenly, swallowing the last morsel and wiping his mouth in one motion. Time flew when you were devouring the ilk of the world, and it was something he took his time with and enjoyed. Turning a soft red gaze to the pale human, he straightened himself up and removed his gloves. "I got carried away, since I was hungry. But we can go now.." he assured, retrieving a lighter to set flame to the remains. Advancing towards the other slowly, he paused, nose twitching slightly at the scent.

 _Fear...?_ he thought, and for a moment was perplexed. After all, this was Hide, 'his' Hide. What should he have to fear? And then he remembered; the man before him had no recollection of his former self...and well, he himself could be called a _monster_ in the truest sense. Still, it made him feel funny, and caused an unpleasant feeling in his chest. "It would be better if you relaxed, Hide. There are hundreds of things that can kill you in this world...many things that _'want'_ to kill you too..."

Pausing briefly, he leaned in, feeling the other inhale sharply, practically holding his breath at the invasion of space. Slender fingers rested in comfort on the tense shoulder, giving a good-natured squeeze. "..but I am not now or will I ever...be one of them."

Hide stared wide eyed into the dark chocolate eyes, at the porcelain skin and silk raven locks, so close to him now. It had startled him when the man drew close, having witnessed what the hands could do, what those teeth could do to _him..._ If he wasn't careful. But then he 'spoke' and something changed. A faint sense of nostalgia, a knowing that the man before him would not lie to him. The hands that touched him were soft...he could, recall them from somewhere...

 _NO._

Abruptly, the growing recollection stopped, Hide shutting them out, in a way even the other could tell. _He's probably trying to lure me in._ he thought grimly. Yes, he was relaxed... but now a new emotion was burgeoning, something that felt out of place but that sort of aided his next plans. Plans to ensure his survival; He had to stay focused. "If...if I mean as much to you as it seems...Then why did it take something like this for you to find me?"

 _There it is again, THAT pain._

"Hide...there were other things...other things that happened.." _Looking for you meant finding the truth. That I really had murdered you. That I really had eaten my best friend._

"Things that were more important than me?" the blonde countered, finding himself more upset than he should have been, for this long gone 'Hide'. It was only a ruse...or at least it was supposed to be. Fake an angry reaction, make him feel guilty, and then storm off before the other caught wind of his farce. One of the wallets he took had enough cash to hop a train to the countryside. There he'd lay low and make a new life for himself. But now, his heart was racing, and he clenched his fists to keep them from shaking. "If it were me, I'd have found you...found you before you almost died!"

"Hide.."

"Shut up! You don't get to show up after I've suffered! After I've been homeless and abandoned and starved!...You don't get to play hero now!"

* * *

"Enough, Hide..."

 _Silent, deadly...the tendrils heeded their master's anguish, slowly emerging...coiling around the form that would break from just a little pressure. They hoisted the object of their master's attention high. Ever present for the order to squeeze it to **death**. _

Kaneki sighed, crimson eyes now regarding the light brown above him. Holding him up with his kagune, as a fussy child that needed a firm talking to. "I never asked that of you Hide. To save _me_ , to protect _me_...to help _me_. That's not what friendship is about...expecting something in return. You know better than that. But then again you don't know anything right now, so I'll forgive you." Frozen in place, Hide looked down at the man who saved him, feeling dejected, annoyed, and slightly childish.

"Once, I was human...like you. You were the only one who ever cared about me. I had no family to concern and no friends. But I had Hide, and that was enough. But one day, Hide encouraged me...to meet with a woman who was reading a book that I liked." Closing his eyes he recalled the fateful day; The smell of coffee, the sounds of Anteiku. "You took me to a cafe I had never frequented, and urged me to meet with a woman who would try to kill me. If I hadn't listened to you...if I had canceled that day, If we hadn't ran into each other...I might still be okay."

Hide frowned, a deep and mournful weight clutching at his heart suddenly. Why should he feel anything? He did nothing wrong. And, he 'wasn't' Hide. This was all a game...right? Chuckling nervously, he responded. "W-what...are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that because of _you_...I was on the brink of death, because of you, my organs were forcibly replaced with a ghoul's. Because of you I ended up captured, mutilated, and tortured. You were the domino that fell, starting a chain reaction I haven't been able to stop in my life until now. Because of Hide...my world became an even greater hell than I could ever imagine."

"..."

Speechless, the human could only look on, struggling with misplaced emotions a ghostly pain. Whatever this feeling was, he did not like it, and from the look in the ghoul's eyes, he could tell he didn't either. "Its your fault I'm this way, so take responsibility...Is that what you want me to say to you Hide? Because, whether I say it or not...its the truth. Whether you acknowledge it or not, you can't undo what's been done to me."

Blood rushed to Hide's lips as he bit them, the wheat blonde locks tousled as he ran a hand through his hair. Whether _he_ was Hide or not was irrelevant. This was too much for one human to bear. Even just listening to the ghoul, the weight of such a tragedy was getting to him. Silent for several moments, he finally squirmed, uncomfortable in the kagune arms holding him up. "No. That's too much for one person to handle." he said "I was just pissed things haven't been going right for me. Its not your fault so, lets start over...since you saved my life, and all. Don't ask me those difficult questions. I don't have answers...and it hurts like hell to hear your pain."

* * *

Just as gently as he'd been picked up, the rinkaku set him on his feet again, eyes curiously watching, as the membranes hid under the ghoul's coat. "So, those things can be gentle if you want them to.." Hide mused, leaning heavily against the wall again. Kaneki nodded quietly, offering his body as a crutch, leaning into the other until their clothes and skin brushed lightly. Progress was slow through the slums of the ward, their breaths having reached a soothing rhythm as they walked.

Hide found it strange how different the ghoul seemed, now knowing his past and close enough to kiss, walking towards a destination only the other knew. There was no sense of impending danger with the man right beside him. He felt soft like a human, he smelled faintly of earthy soap, his hair tickled his cheek and he breathed in and out just like him. He wasn't all that tall and bulky but still managed to tear through ghouls like it was nothing. _So strange.._ Hide mused, jumping slightly. He found that he too was being stared at intently.

Kaneki met the almond eyes evenly, wondering what thoughts lie behind them as he stared. From the scent of his skin to the aroma of sweat and blood; This was Hide without a doubt. His hair was certainly longer but not much had changed on the outside. Feeling not the least bit awkward, he spoke, stopping their journey in front of a seedy pub. "We'll stop here. I'll call for our ride."

Looking on, Hide watched as the ghoul made the call, wondering about the source of the grimace at the one who answered.

 _"Ka-ne-ki-kuuun..."_

A woman had answered; voice a summer bell, laced with honey and deceitfully sweet. A deceit he had known all too well. It had nearly killed him...nearly. "Don't sound so happy to hear from me, _Rize._ " he growled "I'm only calling because I need something. Who else is there? I don't want you to be a pest if you come here." Contented by the garish response the woman sighed, laughter airy and wanton. _"The gang still isn't back from their assignments. I'm the first to return...so deal with it."_

"Tch. Fine. _We're,_ at locale B, in the 20th. Just get one of the cruisers and come. Keep a low profile. You attract any attention and you're as good as dead to me."

 _"We? Whose we?"_

"...you'll see when you get here." he hummed softly, casting a gentle gaze towards his companion. "You'll definitely hate him, and that will give me _great_ pleasure."

 _"Who-?"_

* * *

Without preamble the man hung up, a mischievous smile on the youthful face. His relationship with the _femme fatale_ had changed over the years and unfortunately that hadn't been a good thing. First she was the one who had given him strength...the strength to become the monster he'd denied so much. Then he had consumed the man created in her image, becoming something greater, something stronger than himself. Seeing her after many years in the beginning had shaken him...it had shown him that 'pain'...was the ultimate god; And it could even break an enigma like her with no problem. From then on the novelty had worn off, the honey moon illusion dashed. She was no different than any other ghoul...except she'd deceived him and brought him hell.

That, he never forgot. It always lurked in the back of his mind. As he was now he could tell her to her face. In fact he did every chance he got. Less like a mentor and more like a crazed sister, the two fought like cats and dogs on occasion. For some reason she had taken a _liking_ to him and THAT, was what ultimately caused the state of their current bond. He could only take so many attempts at being seduced before it got annoying. Could only take so many attempts at his life before it got agitating. In a last ditch effort to curb her nagging (without ending her life and eating her whole), he had given her a place among his organization; and threw some of his toughest assignments at her. She was a fine fighter, a fine assassin... he'd give her that. And her beauty, well...it came in handy for _certain_ jobs.

In the end though. She was as much a nuisance as the three little birds. And were it not for the fact that she too was a 'fugitive' to the organization **V** , He'd have given her the boot long ago.

It wasn't long before he became aware of a pair of disapproving eyes, the expression on Hide's face, quite amusing. "What's wrong, Hide?"

"What's wrong?" the blonde repeated, raising his voice. "Is that how you talk to women? _'I'm only calling because I need something..'"_ he mimicked, wondering what kind of woman would put up with such things. "You'll never get married at this rate. You think power is everything?"

Kaneki blinked. Shaking his head slowly. "You don't understand. The ghoul that I met at the cafe...the woman I told you about...its her. For a while she wasn't herself. Then she went missing. When we crossed paths again I saved her life and fed her. She became obsessed soon after. Tsuki was the same way... until I beat him to a pulp."

Now it was Hide's turn to blink. Following the same gesture except to show his confusion. "So...why do you still let her hang around you?" he questioned, moving closer, needing to get a better look at the faintly human like expressions. "..and whose Tsuki?"

"Its because the same organization that wants you...wants to kill _her_ for desertion. And my organization, **K**...lives to ruin them. We destroy their influence and kill off any who support them in earnest; If we catch wind of their schemes, we get in the way until its a mess. And Tsuki, is an old gourmet. Someone who is also obsessed with me. Though, not so much, anymore."

Hide listened, not really liking what he was hearing. But considering all the other had been through, it would be weirder if the man wasn't warped in some way. "This organization wants me too? What for?"

Kaneki frowned, looking into the light brown eyes, wondering what scars lie lurking behind the wall of forgetfulness. "I don't know. But they said you've been wiped from existence...and that you are an asset to their newest project." Touching his cheek gently, he sighed. "..but Hide is the one thing they absolutely _can't_ have. I'll keep you safe, and teach you to protect yourself. If you're captured, I'll find you before you're hurt. Death will come to me, before it comes to you, understand?"

Hide nodded, reaching out to touch the porcelain skin softly lit by street light. Who was this strange man that seemed to need him so desperately? What was he compensating for, by protecting him? "I understand.."

"It seems like, we all have our obsessions..." he began, noticing the subtle reactions from just his touch, the way the man inhaled deeper to take in his scent, the way his pupils gently eyed the veins pumping blood through his wrists. "...do you have something like that? Someone whose your obsession?" _Do you wanna protect me or eat me you half crazed doberman?!_

Senses muddled, Kaneki paused, touching the hand that was still lightly cupping his cheek. No one would ever see him in such a vulnerable state...but Hide was fine. "I don't think so.." he answered honestly, closing his eyes to the warmth on his face, enjoying this one moment in years he could safely accept affection. "..but I do have something I need more than anything right now. Something I don't want to give up." Hide looked into knowing eyes, his own widening slightly. "So...looks like I'm going to be stuck with you for a bit, huh."

The smile given was apologetic, but in truth Kaneki felt no remorse. He was a predator first and foremost so felt no guilt in claiming what was 'his'. But the human part of him echoed complaints..to show tact and courtesy in his dealings. "I did say you'd take responsibility.." he half joked "So yes...in a way."

Chuckling softly, Hide placed a hand on his shoulder. This was a deal that seemed to benefit them both. "Well! As long as it comes with three meals a day, I can work and I've got a place to crash...feel free to be as clingy as you want. We can even wear matching pajamas. _I'll let you call me onii-chan_." he teased "..but being your security blanket will cost ya."

Kaneki frowned, brushing the hand away abruptly. _Way to kill the mood, Hide._ "I'm not going to cling to you. Or call you that. And you're _not_ my security blanket. I've survived this far _without_ you." he snapped, a bit peeved at the sunshine smile. "..but, I can promise you the other things. If you get on my nerves there's consequences, so don't be too cheeky. I hate that."

Hide's eyes narrowed, his smile cavalier as he responded. "If you say so... **Kaneki**."

Bristling at the sound of his name, he looked at his companion, a storm in his eyes at the tremor that ran through his spine. "..."

Hide beamed, knowing all too well what was required. "Shall I say it again? _Your name_.."

 _Silence. But eventually, a subtle nod._

 _"Ka-ne-ki..."  
_

* * *

 **Next time:** A Time For Cruelty and A Time For Tea

* * *

 _ **AN:** _ I have changed my chapter style at random, so excuse me. I have NO intentions of going pro XD Titles help me pull the story along and get me pumped believe it or not; even my simple ones...I'll edit chapter's one and two so there's some consistency XD My apologies to anyone who was reading Tokyo Kyushu: Aftermath...There will be at least a month more before I update it. Got to get this one out of my system first.

 ****Update**:** So I REALLY changed things up to get some consistency and because I was unsatisfied with how I threw everything together. lol I know being that the manga is out and in full swing, so few can focus on writing TG fics or updating them on FF, but I appreciate those that continue to. I love stories with Hide in it since he's such a dynamic and mysterious character when you really think about it. When I first started this I only had vague images of how this would go but everything is getting clearer so its full speed ahead.

Thanks to the few for your favorites and follows. I like reviews too x3


	4. A Time For Cruelty And a Time for Tea

"Is this, what you're usually like?"

A subtle turn of the head; Gaze questioning. "Like what, Hide?"

His turn to pause, to gather the words brought forth by curiosity. "Mm. Ya know...so... unpredictable. In your moods, I mean."

Frowning. Searching for an answer not without its complexities. _"_ No one is entirely predictable Hide. So its not out of the ordinary to be that way."

There were other things however, that were. But he would leave them out. "Does it bother you?"

A solid shake of the head. "Nope. Its just, one minute you called me a shit head and the next you were saving me. Its hard not to be confused by that."

A tilt of the head. "Is it? I told you the reason, because of who you are. Though, when I'm hungry or annoyed, I get like that."

Uncomfortable shifting. An averted gaze before meeting attentive eyes. "...but, I don't... _think_ I'm that person."

"..."

* * *

 **A Time for Cruelty And a Time for Tea**

* * *

"As I am now. I would know." _Assurance. Seeing through the veil of discomfort to ease a troubled mind._ "..Your scent can't be mimicked and your blood is the same. You aren't a clone." Never mind how he could tell 'that' bit of information.

 _Vulnerability._ Flickering in the softly hued browns and seeking solace. "Its, weird. Feeling...blank." _A confession._ "Looking in the mirror, kind of makes me...frustrated. Its like, Why did this happen? What...Who, is sleeping inside me?"

Contemplation... and a gentle nod. _"_ I felt the same way. When I lost my memories." _He named me_ _Haise. He 'made' me Haise._ "..but, that just means for now you can't handle whats in your mind. It will surface one day. Whether you want it to or not."

Nervous chuckling, belying a fluttering heart beat. Subtle shifts, to close the space between the two. "Yeah...I guess."

 _Knowing._ "Don't try too hard, Hide. You won't always be in the dark. And if what you remember is too great to bear...what you _see_. I'll be here, to make it easier."

"..."

"Thanks. I, really appreciate it.." _Even if I don't know who I am. Its not hard to imagine how we became friends._

"Mm. You can talk to me any time you feel weird.." _A swell of warmth, coming from the joy of being needed. The faintest of smiles._ "..Hide."

* * *

Fading city lights passed quickly before his eyes, cracked windows lending a breeze both cool and refreshing. One by one the lights of buildings dimmed, in favor of the approaching sun that would fill them with humankind. A peach orb of dewy light, peaking through the cracks of clouds from above. It was breathtaking. He'd never had time to watch the sun.

Sleep would not claim Hide. At least not right now. Curious about himself, he was even more curious about the other man. The guy who said they were best friends and the world he was now apart of. It was an unexpected turn of events. Straight out of a Hollywood movie. Being saved in the nick of time, having all your troubles solved in one meeting. It was so cliche he had to smile. Cliche, but not unwelcome.

Interrupting his train of thought was a rather discontented sigh. It came from the beautiful woman who had picked them up not long ago. Kaneki had said she was dangerous and not to believe most things she said. He knew her name was Rize, but that was all. "Asking me to come out this early, to help you pick up your old play mate?" The woman snapped, morning glory eyes flickering to the deep brown beside her.

"I knew it would bother you. That's why I said to have someone else come." Kaneki defended, not particularly concerned at her annoyance.

Shaking her head in defiance, the purple hued tresses fluttered. "And miss out on seeing your happy face?" Lips plush and red, curved seductively. "...not a chance."

Meeting eyes briefly, Kaneki turned back to the scenery. "Then you shouldn't be annoyed."

Petite fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter as she frowned. "Your apathy is really getting on my nerves. Does anything I do for you register? Surely you don't think I just have nothing better to do." Her grimace was heartfelt. Tone blatantly flat.

"You said, Its because you like me." Another pause. "So if you do what I say because of something so trivial...isn't it your fault if I don't respond?"

"..."

"And you...tried to eat me...ever since-

"Oh... here we go again." she drawled , implying that this was one of many conversations had. "You always end up saying the same thing. Its annoying."

Narrowed eyes regarded her with some annoyance of their own. "..but its the _truth_."

"But that's in the past.." she continued "I've made amends and agreed to help you. Our enemies are the same, right? Annihilate any remnants of V and their programs; Destroy the clowns... _That's_ our objective." A level gaze. Chin raised. "Please don't think your face is the only reason I'm on board. I have more resolve than that."

"..."

"Say something, Kaneki."

More silence...and then, a sigh. Signaling acceptance, the close of a topic. "I know your resolve, Rize. And you've helped me this far and asked for nothing. However..." Darkness creeps into a dry smile. "You get on my nerves when you play games that end in chaos. Just be this way all the time and maybe I'll like being in your company."

The female ghoul stayed quiet for several moments. Wondering whether it was possible to release her kagune and knock the ghoul one on the head. Being that a human was in the back seat and it wasn't hers to harm, the consequences could be irreparable and she didn't want that. It was marvelous...this creature beside her. A work of cruel art she had never imagined would blossom. It almost felt like her hunger for him was destiny. His fate controlled by her from the moment they met. Her organs had given him life...given him death...given him strength. And in some strange way this fact made her long...long to claim this being which was rightfully hers. Who was, because she gave to him her power...willingly or unwillingly, aside.

Sighing heavily, the flora shade of her eyes danced, glancing at the relaxed features in earnest. _Of all the things to catch my fancy.._ "I'm not changing who I am to fit your comfort level." she sharply replied, turning her head away in a 'hmph' gesture. "Take me as I am or not at all."

The investigator frowned, but a ghost of a smile appeared, eyes flickering lightly with a rarely seen mirth.

* * *

The common roads of the restaurant district were before them now, the spark of every day life taking shape and form. Taxis rode the streets in random file, headed for air ports to begin the daily grind. Corporate employees rushed to subways below, coffee firmly in hand as they fast walked in corporate blue. The bright song of morning birds flew lightly on the air. All seemed hopeful, an industriously opportunistic affair. The light aroma of coffee beans and pastries filled Hide's nose, eyes wide as he peeked in the clear windows of shops as they prepped. He might have said something about his current hungering state, but these were ghouls he was with, so mentioning 'his' hunger just felt...awkward. Perhaps wherever their journey ended, there would be a convenience store, or at least a vending machine.

In the front seat, Kaneki's ears perked, his nose wrinkling slightly as he took stock of his companion. The shot of adrenaline he'd administered hadn't worn off yet, so for now the pain and discomfort hadn't yet appeared. Also looking out the window, he let the scenery pass unnoticed, his mind already focused on what his duties for the day would be. At the end of the day he was still an investigator...still expected to show up and follow assignments and mentor little brats. A case called 'Red Rose' had been briefly described the day before, so the morning would be spent getting further details and what to do. He would have been content to assemble the mental list, were it not for a particular sight that had made him recall...

The words were swiftly spoken, and though calm, demanding. "Stop the car."

"Wha? But we're almo-"

"Rize."

An aggravated sigh; Lips forming a thin line as they grimace. "You're _so_ weird. Fine, I'm stopping here, Now tell me what's going on."

Swerving rather roughly to the side, they soon aligned with the curb, the lacquer finish of the car, reflecting a certain cafe on its surface. "I usually drive here by myself." he said slowly, turning towards the back seat to address his friend. "Hide, I'll go in and get you some food. You can eat it in here while I take care of something, okay?"

Having found himself comfortable where he was, the blonde nodded, curious as to what business needed taken care of at a cafe. Nevertheless he kept quiet; After all, he'd be fed. Rize looked on with a confused gaze, watching the man as he left with little more than a "Wait here." Sometimes things like this happened and he'd return covered in blood. But in broad day light there was no way this was a 'silencer' mission. Unhappy but more curious than anything, the woman sighed, leaving the vehicle herself and deciding to do a bit of high risk hunting. Leading a man astray was a bit harder at these hours. Most were polished and starched corporate duds. No time for a beautiful woman or to even help her find her way. Anyhow it was a challenge...one that would be oh so sweet if she succeeded.

Blissfully ignored, Hide found himself in the car alone, rolling down the window just as his source of breakfast returned. "I have a friend here." Kaneki offered, the brown paper bag in hand, smelling of hot bread, eggs, and smoked ham. "Her name is Touka." Here he would pause a bit...just to see if the name would register. But when it didn't, he handed over an orange juice and gave further instruction. "Stay in the car. It'll be good if you don't wander."

"Sheesh, I'm not a kid, Kaneki." the blonde snapped lightly, taking his breakfast graciously. "Thanks. Now go do whatever you have to...I'll be here, I promise."

* * *

For many years he had denied the longings of his heart. The need to be around her, to be smothered by her scent, the softness of her voice, the warmth of her skin. And with less mayhem and decay in his life now, it left time for introspection, and...with a little courage; _Connection to someone held dear_. Although the cafe hadn't yet opened for the public, it was open to him anytime he wished. He had been given a key, after all, and under certain conditions, would fulfill a promise by visiting. Above the establishment, through the dining area and up the back stairs, there were apartments. In these apartments the object of his search lived, and with a polite knock, he would soon see the face he he'd looked forward to seeing.

"Touka.."

Simplistically beautiful, the woman awaited her visitor with warm eyes, Deep amethyst crystals reflecting her joy. Lips the color of sakura curled softly into a smile, silken dark locks spilling gently over her shoulders. Kaneki smiled, welcoming the ivory smooth arms reaching for him, the curvature of her body beneath a white cotton dress, nestling perfectly against his in an embrace. These moments were bliss, when the feather softness of her voice pierced him, when the scent of hydrangeas enveloped him and all was right with the world.

"I'm happy you remembered this time.." she said brightly, leading him from the arch of the doorway and into her home. Leading him with an intertwined hand, he might add. The ghoul sighed softly as the door closed behind them, carefully removing his coat and shoes before stepping further inside. "You said if I forgot this time you'd come to the _Shadow Box..._ and I didn't want that." he answered honestly. There were an unholy sort that sometimes lurked in his place of work. She would be putting herself in danger and that he hated most.

"Have a seat. I'll make us some tea."

"Tea?" The investigator looked on curiously. He had never known her to like such things.

"Mm. I wasn't sure it was possible, but it _is_ just hot water and leaves...and with a few tweaks, can taste good."

"I...see."

"You can help me taste test. So I'll know if this blend is good to offer ghouls now."

"..."

"Kaneki?"

"So...I'm Touka's guinea pig today."

Laughter echoed softly through the room, the woman's steps light as she entered the adjacent kitchen, procuring several jars of dried flowers and plants. "It won't hurt you." she promised "...but yes. My guinea pig...among other things."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as one watched the other work, eyes following the dove skinned digits, tracing the alluring neckline and swaying curves. And, as often happened, he rose from his seat, moving quietly and calmly towards her, behind her, until his arms encroached her waist, his chest touched her back, and his chin lightly rested on the cusp of her neck and shoulder. "Touka.." he breathed softly, closing his eyes as he felt her shiver, felt her tremble...at his touch alone. He could feel her relax, slowly resuming her task, eyes much softer, almost dream like in their gaze. "I can't focus if you do this." she lightly chided, trying to reach for a strainer but stopped short by stronger hands.

"Then, stop what you're doing." he said quietly, "..You don't have to do anything."

"You.." she started, leaning into him further. "..the purpose of you coming here is so that we can do things together. Things you wouldn't ordinarily give a try. Like painting, and dancing..." She sighed. "You promised you'd try them with me..but in the end its like this."

"..What's wrong with this..?" the male countered softly, feeling the sound of her heart beat, paying less attention.

"Nothing is wrong with this.." she quickly answered, shifting in the larger arms before facing him, eyes meeting dark brown. "..but before I know it its time for you to leave and we don't get to do anything."

"I..."

"We are going to try dancing today, Kaneki. Right now, in fact."

"..but what about tea?"

"That can wait. The leaves have to simmer for a bit anyway. We have time." she declared determinedly "You are _not_ getting out of this one."

Before the ghoul could worm his way out of such an activity, he had already found himself abandoned, the smaller female deft in her manner of evading him. He watched helplessly as the smart TV came blaring to life, an app titled _Pandora_ soon opened on the screen. The woman wasted no time finding the proper 'channel'...but what he heard had him more intrigued, than dreadful. For, when _he_ thought of dancing to music, it was always a chaotic affair, strobe lights and hectic beats, drowning out his ability to think let alone move. How pleasant for him was it then, when the 'music' was made of real instruments; Woodwinds, brass, strings and drums...overlapping and conjoined, a tapestry of melodies.

"Touka, this is..."

"I happen to like this kind of music. Classical." She laughed softly. "We'll do our best to do it justice."

* * *

 _Fingers intertwine on the left side, a firm arm around the waist on the right. Feet move in time with the lilting crescendo , bodies bound like the tides to the moon._

An inexperienced but beautiful waltz, made decadent the common living room, Kaneki both entranced and consumed, by a pleasantness of melodic moves. The notes clear in his ears, the light wind felt as they swayed; It was magical...if he could call it that. Like all the world had faded away. He couldn't help but smile at the flutter of her hair, or the fairy like way she twirled as he spun her. A few times she had stepped on his feet. Her blushes were precious afterwards. Despite all he wished to say, nothing would come forth, the orchestra drowning out even the echoes in his head. When the final spin was complete, and the song faded to a close...The two stayed as they were, embraced in sweet repose.

"That...was nice."

"I told you it would be."

"..."

Eyes meeting briefly, the ghoul leaned forward, lightly tilting the feminine chin, pressing his lips flush against her own. There he lingered, not daring to go further, curbing the flame in his chest, reminding himself to claim more than that, would be wrong. Painfully sweet. That's what these moments were. Sweet in that he sincerely desired them, painful in that he could never lose himself in them. His was a life of loss and danger even now. And though he lived...it was very easy for others he loved not to. This is why he could not commit...would not until all was well. Until his enemies and the enemies of his friends were dead. For now he would just settle for these trips to 'Paradise'. Where everything he wanted was right within his sights.

"So, what do you think?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the softer tone, eyes flickering lightly at the dark brown liquid in his cup. It certainly appeared to be coffee but its aroma was entirely off. "Lets see.." he said calmly, bringing the cup to his lips, letting the steaming liquid coat his tongue, slip down his throat, and settle into the stomach that harbored who knows what. "Its...actually good...your tea." the investigator said, looking at the woman with genuine surprise.

"Don't look so shocked."

The two now sat at a cozy kitchen table, small enough for two, hands intertwined across from each other. "On days like these, it feels like we're married." she said idly, and Kaneki remained silent knowing that's exactly what she wished. A couple more breaths and he spoke again...not touching on the subject he knew could get touchy. "I heard...that you had to chase off a band of ghouls last week."

"Kaneki.."

"I'd like something..with their scents on it. So I can find them."

"No."

"Touka.."

"Don't Touka me. They were young...like high school young. I didn't even need to use my kagune. Don't get involved."

"..."

* * *

Silence lingered between the two, fingers holding a silent dialogue as they caressed one another. A gradual discomfort took shape in Touka's eyes, her heart changing pace, not escaping the other's gaze. "What...what's wrong?" he asked gently, gut feelings already aware of what the topic would be.

"Why can't we...Kaneki?" she asked softly, a question she had asked in the past and each time received a different answer. Deep down she knew the reason but wished to hear it for herself. Why he would not abandon his life of danger. Why he continued to meddle in affairs that would bring nothing but death. Why he was never really content and had to live a double life to feel sane.

"...I'm sorry."

"You always say that to me. But why, Kaneki... _why_. Do you know?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me."

"I found Hide."

"What?"

"I found him. He's...alive...I think. They look alike and smell the same and.."

"Kaneki be serious!"

"I am, Touka.."

"...Do you think I can wait forever? Huh?"

"You know I don't think that." he stated frankly "You know how I feel. But, its not that simple. _I'm_ not that simple. Who you think I can become and what I really am. They aren't the same."

"What are you saying to me, Kaneki?"

A pause. Eyes pleading as they searched the others. For clarity, for understanding...for something to hold on to. "I'm saying...I'm asking...for you to wait, a little longer."

Touka sighed, the air leaving her body in an act of resignation. He was always like this. And she knew it. Had grown to accept it even. A man both indecisive and unsure. That, was the person she loved. And because she was no fickle hearted woman, she would keep on loving him...because she knew. That his heart was still torn; That he hadn't had the time to heal every wound. The wounds of losing a father, of losing a mother...and a friend. In this life he had created for himself he was trying to find solace from those things.

How could she stop him? How could she ignore the pain he show blatantly revealed? Taking his hand, she squeezed it gently, summoning a smile born of genuine compassion. "Its okay, Kaneki. I know right now...you can't choose."

Guilt flickered in the dark eyes. Guilt and...relief.

"...but, as long as you choose before I'm an old hag. I'll forgive you."

* * *

 **AN:** If you haven't been reading the TG: re manga or haven't caught up in the chapters. Please do...Certain events in here will play off of things that have happened there. I don't want to spoil anyone XD If you have no intention of reading the manga since its too long, then by all means, keep reading. lol

I just want to say thank you to the few who have followed this story. It makes me very happy, And every chapter hence will be for you! x3


	5. The Advent, Of Next Genesis

"Man this bacon is delicious _..." A quiet grumble._ "What's taking that guy so long?"

 _Sudden tapping, light and crisp, rapping on the tinted window._ "Hm?"

 _A tall figure, bears a smile too perfect to be sincere. White lab coat flowing in the wind, tar black locks trailing below his back. A strange and out of place man, watches with vibrant eyes. He waits there patiently, pleasant guise unwavering, and for a moment the boy is entranced, his movements instinctive and not his own.  
_

Rolling down the window, whether by his own will or something else, the blonde would find himself face to face, with the grinning oddity who had summoned him. Half lenses in black frames sat fashionably on his face, features seeming to be Japanese but also a foreign edge. The man's skin was ghostly, brilliantly porcelain in the sunlight. And Hide had to blink a few times.

"Um. Can I help you?"

"You already have, my boy. By coming to a place I might find you."

 _..._

The hairs stood up on the back of his neck, His body remembering the cadence and rhythm of 'that' tone. Even if his mind could not there was some internal force that did. Breakfast once peacefully in his stomach, churned in upset. His heart rate quickened. A prologue to doom. _Are these the guys Kaneki was talking about?_

"Oh." he said simply, finding himself at a loss for words. There was no way he could escape without notice. And whether he was surrounded or not still remained to be seen. Kaneki knew that he was still in the car, but were he to take off into the eventual crowds, He might not be found in time. _Yes_. Staying in the car might be his best guarantee of safety. And he couldn't even tell whether this was a human or not.

"Sounds like you've got me mixed up with someone else." He spoke once more, much calmer now, eyeing the amber eyes that danced with flecks of blue. "Mind telling me your name? It might jog my memory."

 _Sly and mischievous, he smiles, eyes all knowing in their icy assessment. Its not hard to tell that whatever plan he concocts, this stranger will see right through it._

"Ever the detective, I see.."

* * *

 **The Advent, of Next Genesis  
**

* * *

"I could never be confused. Not about this." the man continued, folding his arms as he surveyed the youthful face. "I am doctor Naoto Hige. And you, I am aware, are called Hide."

"..."

Wickeder still is the face that he makes, the low laughter, the cynical gaze. "But you and I both know that's not entirely true... is it? At least not in your mind. As of now your mind is blank...you live a _lie."_

 _Pupils dilate, laden with confusion...and an unspoken desire._ "..What did you say?"

"I can tell you how you came to be. Who...and _what,_ you are."

Of all the things that could run through Hide's mind, he found himself painfully unresponsive. The desire to rekindle a past once lost, was not even remotely within him. That fact alone had terrified him. Kept him up at night sometimes. Behind the veil of ignorance all was darkness. And he worried in his heart of hearts: Why can't I remember? Why don't I _want,_ to remember?

 _Was I a bad person? Did I kill others? Am I hated by those who knew me? Did I suffer a cruel fate? What am I hiding?_

 _...from myself...?_

Bewildered, Hide swallowed, throat now dry and tight. "I won't listen." he said determinedly, eyes hardened as they stared at the Cheshire glint of the other's. "Maybe you know more than I do about me. But I'll find out those things when its the right time. And on my own."

The doctor known as Naoto seemed unperturbed by the callous rejection, mind elsewhere as he casually contemplated. Finally, he smiled, bringing slender hands together in joy. There was something unnerving about the man's excitement.

"Let me tell you a story, then...dear Hide." the man began, ignoring the protest. "About a boy who looked like you. Talked like you. _Smelled_ like you. AND, whose name was also, Hide."

"Nice try, but kindly fuck off!" the blonde growled, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, the gradual blurring of his vision.

* * *

 _Agony._

Swift and violent, the man's fingers thrust towards his face, piercing the left eye, digging into it with merciless taste. Hide found himself caught off guard, the sensation of nails grating his inner eye, suffusing him with a pain that couldn't give rise to a scream. "It seems my organic prosthetic worked _too_ well." the being said idly, casually sifting in the delicate socket, now moving with an unnatural elasticity. "Mm. This scene is familiar."

...

"As I said before, I am a doctor...but not just any doctor. _A scientist_." Pulling his fingers free the man looked closely at the bloodied eye, inspecting it carefully before producing a clean clothe. "As a scientist of a particular type, I am always looking for the perfect vessel...One that has every attribute necessary, to house a new gene."

Hide writhed in the back seat, struck by convulsions stimulated from the attack. In place of the brown eye was a gaping hole, flesh loosened as blood trailed down his cheek. He could not find his voice, neither scream for help as it burned. Amid the anguish and darkened eye,his senses held fast to the words being spoken, feverish images distorting his mind, taking over the morning, drowning him in darkness. "I positioned this eye so that pressure was applied to your frontal lobe. I needed to do _something_ to keep you 'sleeping' for a time."

Grunts and gasps of agony were his response, and he regarded them lightly before continuing. "The project my companions undertook required the perfect host." _He smiled._ "All seemed lost, until we found... you."

"Well, until _I_ found you."

 _There, was the sound of water. The grinding of teeth that brought him blinding pain, whenever he breathed. There was tearing, there was biting. He could smell iron. He was dying._

"Are you starting to remember? The watery grave I salvaged you from?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Certainly I waited until _'he'_ was just about finished with you. But to think a human would willingly offer himself as food...it sealed the deal for me. That you were indeed the only candidate." Euphoria infused the being as he recalled the brutal...and _beautiful_ night. "I thought to myself, it must be love. Only love would drive a man to make himself prey. Only love would drive a man to lie there and be consumed, to stifle his screams, to cry _'Live, Please Live'_...even as his own life slips from away."

Leaning into the open window, the doctor watched as his human shook, the flesh of his left eye no longer torn..slowly morphing, cells mending... _regenerating,_ **something else** _._

A smile of satisfaction. Humming in approval. "You never once told me how it felt, Hii-kun.." the man purred, eyes devilishly engaged as they stared into a fear stricken eye.

"...To be flayed by one you care for. How it felt being **eaten** _alive_."

* * *

 _Screaming_.

It made him jump to his feet, startling the woman in front of him. She had heard it too but he seemed the more worried of the two. "Kaneki, who.."

"Its Hide." His voice sounded panicked. "I have to go."

Realization, and a soft frown. But only partly for the reason at hand. "..but Kaneki!" _I need answers._

"I promise. I'll explain." _Hands gently intertwined unravel._ "I'll tell you everything...later."

Without waiting for a response he was off. Before she could say another word, before she could even say goodbye. Pushing aside her sheer curtains revealed the sight he had rushed to. A dark vehicle parked in front, a the lithe man leaning into it. The scene seemed casual, like two old pals chatting on the street. And then she witnessed the fury, with which the object of her love, reacted.

"Get away from him.." _A demand laden with acid, an expression that could kill._ "I can't guarantee your survival otherwise."

The doctor sighed, a pout on the mature facade. "..and here I thought I would be done before the king returned. My fault." The two were dreadfully close, and he could feel 'something' sharp, pressing firmly against his back. "For this one, you would gut me in broad daylight, wouldn't you?" he asked, seemingly pleased by the idea.

 _"Gut you...and then do other things...once I've hauled you to the nightmare room."_ It was a place that actually existed..In the _Shadow Box._ But only used on those rare occasions he 'needed' to interrogate someone.

 _A shiver._ "Don't talk like that. You'll give me goosebumps."

 _Oh great. Another psychotic pervert._

"You are indeed perfect. The perfect knight for my Hii-kun.."

"What?"

"This boy, is of my own creation. I merely came to help him...and perform some _psychological maintenance."_

Kaneki frowned, taking stock of the being's demeanor. Even with the threat of death and torture the man remained calm. His heart rate showed no signs of fluctuating, his muscles weren't even tense. He hadn't shown any signs of fighting back from the beginning and had remained fixated on Hide the whole time. Add to that the fact that he smelled unlike any other, he simply pulled the man from the vehicle, throwing him to the ground. By this time a crowd had begun to gather, and though they were only nosy adults, it wouldn't be long before a younger crowd took interest. Then phones would begin recording, taking unnecessary photos. He couldn't have that, not with his reputation.

"Get up and get in." he ordered, wondering briefly where Rize had gone but deciding to throttle her for it later. A concerned look cast on his friend brought warmth to the scientist's eyes...if it could be called that. "Hii-kun is fine." he assured, getting into the passenger side and inspecting the other's gaze. Though the convulsions had stopped, he was still shivering, muttering things that had no translation, covering his face as if to hide from the world. "Its just a shock. Finding out the truth so soon."

It was hard trying to keep his composure. Hard to focus on the road with this ilk beside him. Clearly he knew something about Hide. Something he himself did not. That alone made him valuable enough 'not' to kill...but it would be hard not to do it anyway. He aimed for a quiet location; some place not too populated during the day. Once alone, his eyes changed, a single red eye blaring in the other's direction. "Get out. And start talking."

A light chuckle followed as Naoto left the vehicle, hands up in the gesture meant to show no harm. "You know, this setting benefits me as well." he said lightly, looking at the over grown grass, the graffiti on crumbling walls.

"How do you know Hide? And what do you mean he's of 'your creation'?" He was in no mood for games, releasing the mutated rinkaku which hovered ominously at his side.

The man smiled, unperturbed by the gesture. But he did clear his throat, speaking promptly as he was told.

"It began on a night I'm sure you never forgot. The CCG had raided the 20th ward, they were chasing your companions...and you. Hell bent on total annihilation. As fate would have it, you found your way into the sewers... but _someone else_ had been following you."

The ghoul's eyes widened.

" _I_ was there. Searching for a vessel. Something almost dead but not quite. A human would have been ideal but I would settle for a ghoul if I had to. Among the skirmishes and battle...no one would notice a few missing."

"..and that's how you.."

" _Yes._ That's how I found Hide. Along came a human to comfort the Abyss in his darkest hour. It was beautiful really."

 _A surge of nausea. A long past memory, flooding back in stark detail._

"You tore into him with all the passion of a lover, _Kaneki_." the man sneered happily "You bit and gnawed and ignored his cries. He told you to live...but eventually, told you _it hurt_."

"..." _I don't remember. I don't remember if he said anything._

"Why you didn't just kill him is beyond me. You avoided all major organs, you spared his veins, his face you left completely intact. To think in that state of madness you had such control. Its amazing."

"You're lying.."

"..but you flayed him. Tore the skin off his legs and thighs and back. You devoured plenty of muscle without remorse...and drank plenty of blood."

"I.."

"And when you finished, you cried. Bashing your head into the concrete walls, screaming how good it was with tears in your eyes. You must have did this for thirty minutes...before knocking yourself out."

 **"SHUT UP!"**

The rinkaku responded violently to the outburst, enlarging and striking with viper like speed. For Naoto however, it was as the swipe of a kitten. Without clear trajectory, simply a burst of energy with no real intent. "You'll have to try harder than that to stop me...my king."

A blank stare. Tears streaming down an ashen face.

"If you don't believe me, go and see. Go and see the mess you made of your 'best friend'. Without waiting to be told twice the car doors were thrust open, a feverishly sleeping Hide now held gently by the other. He raised the white shirt over his head, eyes blood shot as they beheld the scars. Scars that could only come from being bitten, from being bruised, from being torn...from being _eaten._

"I...did this."

"I left them there...for aesthetic purposes. He's got more in fact...all over his body. You left his groin intact, thank god."

This was all too much to process. Too much in one day. He wouldn't look for the _other_ scars. He _couldn't._ Facing the being who had saved his friend, bitter, but grateful, he spoke. "So that's why he wasn't there...when I woke up."

" _That's right._ Before the sewage entered his wounds, before he died a most agonizing death, I saved him. Months and countless dollars went into bringing him back. It was a labor of love. He became _our_ child. We placed all our hopes in him and learned everything about his life...and the one he gave it for."

"We..?"

"Yes. We of the _Next Genesis_."

* * *

"So...you're another one of V's pawns, then."

"Quite the opposite. Our ideals...our, _make-up_...is fundamentally different. I've come only because _they_ are trying to claim him for their own use. Something that rightfully belongs to _Us_." From within the white pocket of his lab coat, a prosthetic eye was removed, the light brown pupil familiar, bringing anger to the ghoul's eyes. "That's.."

"Yes, this was once in Hide's eye. I placed it there to control his development...and as a tracking device." He paused, throwing the organic device to the ground, crushing it under a polished boot. "..but other parties seem to have honed in on it. Were using it to follow him. Its now expedient for him to awaken. Ignorance is not an option."

Kaneki frowned softly, turning towards the car that housed his companion. "I won't let anyone hurt Hide."

 _A smile._ "I know. That is why he is entrusted to you. It takes a king, to raise a king."

"..a king?"

"Just as you are an exemplar to many ghouls. This child, our most precious design...will be the exemplar to the beings to come."

Despite the feelings roiling within him, there was no time for emotional ramble. He needed the facts and he needed them now. The time to grieve for his mistakes would come. Before him was a fountain of unknown knowledge. And gratefully, he was willing to talk. "What, exactly...is the Next Genesis project.."

"It is an endeavor to right the food chain and balance this lawless world. By ensuring its rightful owners, take center stage once more."

A somber wind washed over them, and with it, the air became charged with a pungent scent. The scientist known as Naoto exhaled, the whites of his eyes now gone. " _My kind is unlike any other in the world. We watch from a place more elusive than shadow. We have walked with you for centuries unknown."  
_

He had smelled nothing of this kind before...and likely never would. It was a powerful aroma..unique and somehow, alluring. Without realizing it his own eye had transformed, the ruby jewel fixated on the eyes that had now took shape. Within the dark sclera, a single blue jewel. Surrounded by a neon band that gave the pupil an ethereal glow. Kaneki had never seen such Kakugan before. At least, he 'thought' it was a kakugan. The truth was quickly revealed, six appendages manifesting from behind. Outfitted like a seraph, stone grey stalagmites emerged from his back. Like the spires of an ancient cathedral, like the daggers of a stone cavern.

 _"The time of the ghoul shall pass...and the era of the Gargoyle will resume."_

* * *

It was only moments he had seen the strange being, and in mere seconds he had returned to his previous form. The once strong scent had vanished from the air and what the ghoul saw before him smelled like no more than a human _._

"What you are...this, _gargoyle._ Did you..turn Hide into one?"

"Indeed." the man answered, seeming elated at this fact. "We have perished. Many of us, and for all our strength and wisdom could not figure out why. For centuries we survived by consuming the beings now known as ghouls. We called them something else, back then. For this reason the human race grew in numbers, as the other dwindled into obscurity."

...

"Our problem began when the women died suddenly; beset by an illness we do not give a name. The men soon after became sterile, and we realized that our time had come. The food chain was in danger so nature itself had turned against us. The apex predators left had to go into hiding...find a new source of food and a cure; Meanwhile ghouls began to increase in the world."

The information sounded far fetched. But the being before him _was_ real, and so he listened. It wasn't as if stranger things hadn't already occurred.

"So fearful were the ghouls of our return, that an organization was created...to defeat the 'monsters', that were devouring so called 'humans' in the dark. They called it, The Commission of Counter Ghoul. It was a cover up of course. Agents trained then were bred to destroy _my_ kind...not their own. Because, as you already know, the Washuu are ghouls themselves. Taking into account the fact that they knew one day an extinction would be upon them...The projects to create human/ghoul hybrids had begun."

* * *

It felt like being hit by a truck. Hit by a truck and tossed in the air...only to land on a pile of rocks.

Hide groaned from his back seat bed, twisting on the leather seats before righting himself. A single brown eye stared blankly at the car ceiling. _At least someone left the AC on._ In the other eye however a darkness had taken shape, and in the center would be a brilliant blue pupil. It glowed and moved as if beset by surges of energy. Out of this eye all was in striking detail...the color, the texture of everything...in the highest definition. He sat up slowly, gripping his head. He had got up too fast. Trying to speak was a bother too; His throat was a desert with no water in sight.

But closing his eyes dealt another surprise. He could smell...really smell; The sweat on his body, but also...water. Looking about him, he moved towards the front seat, taking a bottle from the side cup holder. He gave another sniff. _Its Kaneki's_ , he thought, quickly guzzling the contents. With hydration came greater clarity and he found himself looking outside, Seeing two very familiar faces, in one sided dialogue.

"If your race is dying...aren't you just making him sick too?" Kaneki snapped.

"No. The gene responsible for the make up of a gargoyle, had undergone abnormal mutations. This mutation is rendered dormant however...when inside the human body. Thus, we needed to perfect the gargoyle genome by splicing it into a mechanism with virus like qualities. If the host is on the cusp of death the virus will activate, trying to preserve itself and repair the body...turning it into one of us. Simply implanting an organ of ours inside the host would do nothing beneficial. Transform them yes, but they would be beset by the same sterility issues; The same extinction."

"So Hide...is a 'perfected' Gargoyle."

"Yes."

* * *

"And you.."

"Soon I, like many more of my kind, will die. There will be no children to replace us and the ghoul population will continue to grow unabated. Your kind is a chaotic breed; Your bodies have evolved but your minds have not. Just as you are a king in the eyes of many ghouls, Hide is the king in the eyes of the few that live. In the eyes of the gargoyles."

"You asked me to protect him. Even though I'm now this being you seem to see as lower than yourselves.."

"Not lower...just, less beneficial. We can survive without killing humans; can mate with them and create perfect hybrids when perfected. You...can do nothing of the sort. On the cusp of our extinction we found a way to survive without killing your kind. Hide will need to eat...but he deserves the finest and so we leave him in your care. He will need a safe haven and the bridge between coexisting peacefully, lies in both your hands."

"What do you mean?"

"When my kind discover the birth of a perfect progenitor, they will rally around him. Some will become reckless and begin feeding in earnest on the ghoul population as a sign. Our hunger is our one flaw...it is insatiable. Where you may eat but one human and be fine for weeks...We may need dozens of ghouls to find contentment. Serial murders would occur on a scale too large to ignore. War would be the eventual scenario. Between ghoul, dove, and gargoyle. And humans, well, they would just be collateral damage."

"So you want Hide and I to keep the peace. To create a balance between the two races."

"Yes."

* * *

Naoto fell silent. Watching the eyes that were watching him, his gaze shifting only when he noticed the sway of blonde locks.

"So you found me." Hide said quietly, leaving the car and stretching his limbs. Both men looked at him with turmoil in their eyes and he sighed, breaking into a small smile. "What? Don't tell me you both need a hug." he teased, approaching his companion who looked the most shaken.

"Kaneki.." he said clearly, a single blue eye looking at the red one staring back. There was a flicker, an angry flicker. "You jerk! Next time you're going to eat me, make sure you kill me first!" Startled, the investigator wasn't in time to save his cheek from the oncoming fist. His head turning slightly at the subtle sting. Hide had hit him. For the first time ever. "Because you didn't do your job right I had to suffer and get picked up by this creep." he grumbled, frowning at his already bruising hand.

"Though in hind sight, I guess its fine...since I can see you again."

* * *

"It took weeks for me to find you. Did you already know?" the doctor asked, interrupting the boy's reunion. "That our facility was going to be raided.."

"I had a hunch." the blonde answered, shrugging. "So I bailed before things got messy. I knew if I'd stayed you couldn't focus on the attack. Trying to play dad would get you killed."

"Well, it is my genes, my blood...that transformed you. I _am_ your father." the man said, frowning that he could be seen as anything less in the youth's eyes.

Kaneki watched the two before speaking up. The words couldn't be contained any longer. He was overjoyed that 'his' Hide, had returned, and yet, the truths revealed to him brought no comfort.

"I'm sorry, Hide. For all the pain I caused you.."

 _A bright smile. A tight embrace to release the tension._ "Don't worry about it. I got to hit you so its fine. We're even."

"So you remember me?"

"Of course, dummy. How could I.."

"..."

"Ah. Well, I won't forget as long as this eye is open." he assured, pointing to the glowing eye. _A gargoyle's eye._ "..but when this fades, it'll be back to the other me."

"I..don't mind the other you either, Hide." he said softly, a little embarrassed now that they were still hugging. "He's doubtful of me though.."

Patting his companion's back gently, Hide hummed, thinking nothing of the prolonged embrace, wondering more about how to mend the relationship between his other half. "Just tell him the truth." he finally said, pulling away gently, hands lightly on his shoulders. "I can handle the truth."

Kaneki blinked. "Is it really going to be that simple?"

"Sure it will?"

"Hide.."

The two looked at each other wearily before breaking into smiles. "It'll be fine. Since we're together."

Naoto Hige watched with a rather pleased expression. Saying nothing as the two exchanged their next course of action. It both bothered and comforted him to leave the other in his care, never once having the boy leave his side since he'd found him. Nevertheless, for a future that was prosperous, it had to be done.

"I'll be taking my leave." he announced, loud enough to catch their attention. "..but you will be seeing more of me."

"Yeah yeah, just don't get yourself killed." Hide snapped, giving the man a level look.

With a somber smile, the man took off, reflexes carrying him into the air, his profile fading behind the roof tops.

* * *

"He might be a sadistic genius...but he means well..I think." Hide noted, watching as the now empty space.

Kaneki frowned, unsure if it was a compliment. "Yeah, I think he cares about you. In his own way."

"Him aside...what are we going to do now?"

Falling silent, Kaneki thought. About everything he'd learned, about what that meant for them both. About the things to come, and what he wished to do. Walking back to the car, he bid his friend to follow. They needed guidance...they needed support.

"We're going to the CCG branch in Kyoto. I work there undercover." he explained "I need to run this by Arima-san. He'll likely have some intel on this too."

* * *

 **Next Time:** The Reaper, Reborn

* * *

 **AN:** This was in the old summary but I'll elaborate further here. So this is set a couple years after TG: re finishes. I said five years but Ishida-sensei might make another giant time skip. If that happens and I can't consolidate the manga into these events, then it'll end up an AU. For now though, its assumed to be the future of the manga and not AU. It will grow with new chapter updates...just in a future tense, kind of way XD


End file.
